¡Yo soy Santa!
by Eagle Gold
Summary: Post "La enseñanza de Inuyasha, el regalo para Sota". La frase "Fuiste un buen Santa", Inuyasha la tomo en serio. Muy serio. En respuesta a "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

La segunda frase que escogí fue la n°52: _¿Me puedes explicar por qué ese maldito gordo está vestido como yo? — ¡Que no eres Santa, por DIOS__!_

**Resumen:** La frase "Fuiste un buen Santa", Inuyasha la tomo en serio. Muy serio. En respuesta a _"Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!"._

* * *

La fría noche navideña se había transformado un calido momento familiar que por estos momentos comenzaba a finalizar ante el sueño de los protagonistas. Sota dormía junto a la chimenea esperando al regordete de las fiestas bajase por allí. Aunque ya había recibido regalos por parte de sus familiares y allegados con orejas caninas, la inocencia de poder esperar a Santa Claus despierta nadie podía quitársela.

A todo esto, unos ambarinos ojos observaban con incertidumbre el actuar del pequeño de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse despierto, bostezaba y bebía de aquel líquido marrón llamado café de manera constante. De un suspiro de impaciencia volteó hacía la sala donde la muchacha de ojos azabache preparada una bebida caliente, la madre y el anciano habían ido a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar dejando así a los más jóvenes de pie.

— ¿Qué espera?—Exclamó el hanyou hacía Kagome quien se asentó con las bebidas calientes.

— Espera a Santa Claus—Respondió ofreciéndole una taza.

¿Santa Claus? ¿Pero qué demonios? Claramente recordaba las palabras de su reciente pareja de que él había sido, sin duda, una buena figura navideña. ¿Acaso debía cumplir algún papel más en la historia? Mientras sus pensamientos lo invadían no registro que la muchacha se durmió en su hombro causándole a él un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo que lo hizo volver a la realidad. La contemplo de pies a cabeza, llevaba la bufanda que su madre le había obsequiado al igual que él. Si Kagome le había dicho que era un buen Santa debía cumplir su papel.

— Descansa—Susurró al oído humano de la chica al mismo tiempo que la cubría con su haori rojo y se retiraba a la sala para observar si en caja de imágenes podía conseguir una guía de cómo cumplir su misión de Santa y si la obtuvo.

La brisa casi lo hace tropezar pero se mantuvo firme, giro su cabeza 180° apreciando la particular construcción cubierta por el manto blanco de la época.

— Templo Higurashi—Exclamó causando que saliera un humo blanco de entre sus labios—Aquí tengo a Kagome Higurashi de quince años y a su hermano Sota de ocho—Con el rabillo del ojo observó su vehículo y con un tambaleó se acercó a él para sacar una gran bolsa. Colocando su mano en su frente intento visualizar un objeto en particular y cuando lo ubico sonrió y corrió hacía él.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?—Inesperadamente una delgada sombra cayó de sorpresa frente a él. El sujeto en cuestión lo miro de pies a cabeza con desconcierto.

— ¿Acaso no me conoces?—Interrogó tragando un poco de saliva ante la incertidumbre.

— Se que eres el regordete de las fiestas de esta época—Contestó seriamente avanzando provocando el retroceso del dueño de la gran bolsa—Santa Claus. Déjame decirte que hay un nuevo héroe navideño.

— ¿Un nuevo héroe?—Se sorprendió, al parecer quien era Santa, ante las palabras de la misteriosa figura— ¿Y tu quien eres?

—Yo soy Inuyasha, el nuevo Santa—Dijo Inuyasha revelándose ante Santa Claus con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

— ¡Abajo!—Se escucho una aguda voz—¡Inuyasha que ha… ¿Santa? ¿Eres tú?—Kagome, quien se sostenía de una escalera, observó en su techo al hombre de traje rojo.

— Sí, soy yo—El gordo de barba blanca sonrió con una blanca dentaruda a la jovencita—Tu eres Kagome Higurashi y este año habías pedido el amor cierto medio demonio que ya tuve el agrado de conocer—Agregó a lo último con una pizca de ironía.

— ¡Por favor discúlpelo!—Rogó Kagome a la figura navideña—Suele ser agresivo siempre que se acercan a mí.

— ¿Me puedes explicar por qué ese maldito gordo está vestido como yo?—Reclamó Inuyasha seriamente— ¡Tu dijiste que yo era Santa! Además yo luzco mejor el traje rojo.

— ¿Tu Santa?—Preguntaron Santa y Kagome al unisonó. El hanyou asintió y el par se echo a reír— ¡Eso sería imposible!

— ¿De qué se ríen? ¡Habló en serio!—Discutió en vano, seguía siendo ignorado— ¡Yo soy Santa!

— ¡Que no eres Santa, por DIOS! ¡Qué ocurrencias tienes!—Indico aun agitado por la diversión el regordete de traje rojo—Te confieso que ser Santa no es fácil. Todo el año trabajas y trabajas. Mi esposa y mis hijos siempre me dicen que no paso tiempo con ellos y es verdad.

—Pero…

—Inuyasha, no siempre Santa ha sido el mismo, es algo que va de generación en generación. Si quieres puedes ser Santa a partir de la próxima Navidad pero deberías despedirte de Kagome y su familia—Planteó e Inuyasha trago saliva lago nervioso— ¿Ya ves? No es nada fácil.

—Tienes razón—Dijo con desilusión—Solo soy un tonto hibrido.

— ¡Espera, espera!—Irrumpió Santa seriamente—Ser un hibrido no es malo. Te hace especial, como la Navidad—Le explico tratando de animarlo—Además, Kagome dijo que eras un buen Santa por haber alegrado una familia y conformado a un niño con un regalo del espíritu navideño. ¡Eso te hace un Santa Inuyasha! Y al ser hibrido eres un "Santa especial"

—Tiene razón—Acompaño Kagome—Además cuando festejemos junto a los chicos puedes dar regalos a los niños de la aldea.

E Inuyasha sintió un regocijo en sus adentros, más se daría cuenta cuando de él una resplandeciente luz comenzara a emanar. En la gran barba de Santa parecía formarse una sonrisa con un sentimiento de satisfacción.

— Es el espíritu navideño—Comentó Santa Claus—Yo solo era un chiquillo en entrenamiento para Santa Claus cuando mi padre me relató que solo tendría el espíritu navideño en mi corazón cuando fuera Santa. ¡Mírate! Estás inclusive mejor que el auténtico Santa Claus.

— Keh, por eso soy Santa especial—Regodeó el hanyou apreciando el brillo de sus adentros, Kagome se acerco a él y lo abrazó tiernamente—Gracias Kagome.

— ¿Por qué? —Interrogó la joven sacerdotisa. Inuyasha negó con su sonrisa y la beso de un destello.

— ¡Qué lindo es el amor joven!—Murmuró viendo aquella escena. Santa observó su muñeca percatándose de que faltaba poco tiempo para que el día inicie— ¡Hey Santa especial! Me queda por repartir regalos a medio Tokio ¿Vienes?

Inuyasha miro a Kagome como perro ansioso, ella rio y ambos se subieron al trineo para compartir una última aventura aquella noche navideña. Inuyasha, al estar ansioso, subió a cada techo y dejo cada regalando lanzándose por las chimeneas o en el caso de los departamentos, por las ventanas.

A la mañana siguiente, el escaso sol de la Navidad que iniciaba los despertó a ambos jovenes quienes se encontraban junto a la chimenea y contemplaron a Sota agradecer al regordete por la carroza de acero. Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron sin comprender.

— Los niños nunca llegan a ver a Santa dejar los regalos en su casa—Recordó la joven de ojos azabache—Creo que nosotros no somos excepción Inuyasha.

— ¡Keh! —Respondió el hanyou arrogante —Lo importante es que yo soy Santa.

Kagome lo observó serio y a Inuyasha se le erizo la piel pero luego la chica lo abrazó refugiándose en la extensa cabellera plateada y confundiendo al hanyou.

— ¿Sabes porque eres un Santa especial? —Planteó la joven sacerdotisa con sus ojos hacia arriba — Porque tú brincas momentos de regalo todo el tiempo —Y aunque Inuyasha no le respondió, siento su comprensión a través de la duración del abrazo,de cómo latía su corazón y quizás también, por un pequeño destello de luz proveniente de su pecho.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **Tercer escrito de Inuyasha y segundo con motivo navideño. ¡Me encanto porque apareció Santa! ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes su aparición?

Y este relato navideño corresponde a: topic / 84265 /101753516 /1 / M%C3%A1s-sidra-por-favor-La-fiesta-es-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos coman sus vegetales, hagan ejercicio y duerman las ocho horas diarias. ¡Y Feliz Navidad! (Aunque faltan aun dos semanas)


End file.
